


Their Perfect Baby Boy

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Consensual bondage, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Praise Kink, Threesome, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is the perfect little sub for his big brothers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Perfect Baby Boy

Adam is the perfect sub for his dom big brothers. Tied up, wrists to ankles, spreader bar keeping his legs wide apart, kneeling on the bed with his ass up all afternoon.

Sam & Dean take turns fucking him until he screams, begs permission to cum over & over. Sometimes, they let him. They wrap big, warm hands around his cock & jerk him fast & hard until he shoots all over their knuckles. Mostly, they don’t. They wrap those big, warm hands tight, squeezing just right to keep him from sliding over the edge.

Sometimes, they stuff him full of their cum & then slip a wide plug in to keep it there until they’re ready to fuck him again. He’s lost count of how many loads they’ve each shot into him. How many hours he’s been there, on the edge, waiting. Begging.

Sometimes, they just sit & watch him squirm, telling him how beautiful he is - their perfect little cockslut - and he can hear the distinct sound of them jerking off. Their moans, the slick sound of lube between their fingers. Just before they come, they stand over him, one at each end, & make sure he’s covered in their seed. It drips down between his legs, over the plug, down past his balls. He can feel it on his neck, running down his jaw to his chin. He swipes at it with his tongue.

They ask him, again & again, for his safeword, but he never gives it. They know their role well & he could stay like this for days with how well they’ve tied him, but still they ask.

Everytime he gives the green code - telling them he wants more, can take more - they praise him. The blood flushes his skin as they rub their semen into his flesh, telling him he’s so pretty. Their perfect baby boy.

They never gag him, though. Because they love to hear their little brother scream when they finally fuck him together.


End file.
